


忍者是个好用的工具人

by Tokikiyo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokikiyo/pseuds/Tokikiyo
Summary: 忍者x机工。一辆看起来好像标反了左右的学步车。大概有dirty talk和一点BDSM要素，主要是D/S。当然了，我什么都不会写。I'm innocent.





	忍者是个好用的工具人

这种事总在发生，在他们之间。  
忍者听到开灯的咔哒声，然后感到从眼罩的空隙里漏进一点光线来。事实上在那之前他已经在听着逐渐靠近的脚步声，并且为此紧张又兴奋起来。他对这种脚步声再熟悉不过，知道那双靴子怎样踩过地板，甚至也知道它们会怎么踩着自己。想象让他颤抖了一下。机工很擅长把情欲和痛苦混杂在一起作为馈赠，或者作为折磨，大部分时候是后者。  
他停在忍者面前。忍者猜测他应该在打量自己的下身，因为那儿什么都没穿，双腿分开一定的角度固定在椅子腿上，毫无疑问就是用来被暴露在灯光底下给人看的。他确信这很安全，他们之间所做的一切都只属于他们两个人，而且他们时常赤裸地互相拥抱、亲吻以及做爱，但这不影响他觉得还是从头到脚被忍者服裹起来更有安全感。无论他被对方这样审视多少次，那种视线都仍然让他觉得羞耻。  
“你这就硬了。”机工语气平静地说着，听起来好像写实验报告一样客观冷静。忍者艰难地吞咽了一下，缓解自己的紧张和不知从何而起的欲望。他说不出口，但他承认这一点，他喜欢听机工那种冰冷的语气，尤其在指使自己的时候。当然机工早就揭穿过他。服从命令，奉献一切，你不就是被这么驯养出来的吗？正适合给全队人当狗，让大家都好好用一用你。  
他一个字也没说错，忍者绝望地想道。尽管其他人只是想用一用他的背刺影渡烟雾弹，但机工就是能把事情说得这么下流。而且，如果这家伙真想让其他人也用他这种方式用一下忍者，没错，忍者当然、绝对会服从。也许在某个隐秘的深处他甚至期待这个，被机工强迫着，把自己分享给别人。  
“我好像等了很久。”他试探着跟机工聊天，想知道今天对方的心情如何，同时还希望对方不要停下说话。从机工身上发出来的所有声音都让他病态地沉迷——他自己也认为病态，因为这种渴望里含有强烈的畏惧，而他也许把这种恐惧的颤抖与兴奋混淆了。  
“还不够久。”机工不动声色地说着，然后忍者短促地抽了一口气。什么冰凉的东西顺着他的大腿内侧往上滑，而他几乎不用反应就知道那是机工的枪管。“不然我回来的时候，就该看到你像只发情的公狗一样蹭椅子，只是因为被绑着就爽成这样。”  
枪口抵在了硬挺的阴茎上，忍者急促地喘息起来。这根本不是抚慰，只是威胁，可他的欲望就是该死地跟被胁迫的感觉挂钩。他没法压下身体在椅面上磨蹭自己，因为他被束缚得太牢固，双手反绑在背后，整个人贴在椅背上，像个受刑审讯的犯人——哦，他的确犯了事，所以如果他能做到的话，他会为了讨好对方而表演给对方看的，无论他有多不情愿。  
然后他听到熟悉的、让他颤抖的咔嚓一声。机工把子弹推上了膛。忍者感到自己的阴茎抽搐了两下，几乎为这迫切的危险而射出来。他狠狠咬住嘴唇，才把呻吟和渴望的请求压制在喉咙里。保持缄默与克制力是忍者的准则，机工把这个称为嘴硬，但他显然很喜欢忍者的嘴硬。  
“但你要乖乖忍耐着等我。”枪管在忍者的小腹上顶了顶，像是在那儿炸了个野火。“你知道不听话的话我会开枪的，对吧？”  
忍者艰难地呼吸着，从干哑的喉咙里挤出对方想要的回答。“我知道。”他觉得对方都要听见自己的心跳声了，因为机工不说话的时候房间里是这样的安静。他听见金属搭扣解开的声音，然后是一些衣料互相摩擦。感谢眼罩救了他一命，如果他眼睁睁看着机工把裤子褪到高筒靴口，在衬衣衣摆底下露出一截大腿和他的性器——忍者不自觉地呻吟了一声。他会忍不住的，他知道那有多性感。  
“看看你的样子。”机工低低笑了一声，“我跟他们说我要那些吃剩的食物，带回家喂狗，你觉得你能得到它们吗？”  
事实上他们的队友们都熟悉机工这种说法，八人桌空了一个位置，而机工和忍者的关系大家都心知肚明。忍者不会去掩藏这个，也不会提起，如果机工要他昭告天下，他就会给所有人看那些衣服底下的勒痕、穿刺的伤口，还有项圈上的名字。大多数人在确立关系的时候从对方那里得到的是一枚刻着姓名的戒指，而忍者得到这个项圈，来自这位天钢机工坊得意学徒那双做得出火枪机关的手。也许这就是为什么忍者觉得自己身上开始有洗不掉的火药味。一种特定的气味与触感是他能得到最好的奖赏，如果机工不想理会他，他也可以沉溺在这些东西里一边手淫一边幻想对方的陪伴。  
“我会听话的。”他向机工承诺，不是为了食物，而只是因为他想。他甚至没有空闲去觉得饿，腹部完全地被紧张感和性欲填满。  
他很清楚机工在让他等待什么。他绝不会错过对方抑制住的呼吸和一点点粘稠的水声。机工喜欢自己给自己做扩张，并且熟练于此，忍者猜测他一个人的时候会经常这么自慰。有时候机工会当着他的面打开自己，所以他知道那看上去是什么样子。而他当然更清楚插进去的时候会有多爽。他不敢细想那种快感，也不敢继续发挥自己的想象力补充现在他看不到的画面。那些毫无疑问都是对自己的折磨。他不仅硬得发疼，还畏惧于那管上膛的火枪。它现在抵到了他的胸口上，压着他的乳头轻轻转动着。毫无疑问，这里在机工的手下常遭虐待，因此被疼痛唤起强烈的情潮。如果他不是被这么牢固地捆在椅背上的话，他一定已经挺着腰把自己往对方的枪口上送，但现在他只有咬着牙，紧绷着身体喘息。这让他更像在忍受酷刑的折磨，但他们都知道他的阴茎已经兴奋得滴水。  
忍者觉得自己快疯掉的时候机工放过了他，拿枪管挑起他的下巴，也许是在欣赏他处在崩溃边缘时那种扭曲的表情。忍者自己没见过，说实在的也不想见，他不知道为什么机工会喜欢看那样一张脸。但当他意识到自己令对方满意的时候，他就不可遏止地狂喜，并乐意为此把自己弄得更糟糕一些。  
“你现在想要什么？”机工凑到离他很近的地方，另一只手比在项圈的位置去轻轻掐他的脖子，一些粘腻的液体留在他的皮肤上。他贴上来的时候忍者的大脑几乎空白了一瞬间，完全地被机工占有，连思维能力都短暂地被挤出去。  
“我想亲你。”他对机工诚实地说。猫一样的直觉告诉他，机工的嘴唇现在离他很近，所以他想从那里得到一点金属以外的、柔软而温热的触感。  
这应该不是一个好的答案，因为机工没有立刻回答。有那么几秒钟的沉默里忍者开始觉得自己搞错了，并且迅速地浑身发冷。但机工没有斥责他，或者把他丢在这里转身离开。在短暂的停顿之后，忍者在嘴唇上尝到对方的温度，很快这又变成一个唇舌交缠的深吻。机工扔掉枪跨坐到他的身上，按住他的脑后，让自己能够舔到他口腔很深的敏感处。  
这是一个甜蜜得让人窒息的奖励，以及一个开始。  
机工慢慢地在忍者的阴茎上坐下去，令他足够清楚地感觉到自己怎么一点一点推开那些包裹着自己的肠肉，直至完全地没入对方的后穴。这才是他真正渴望的又软又热的部分，而机工一如既往地诱人，并且非常清楚该怎么做。他粗暴地骑着对方像使用一根按摩棒，或者随便什么他会塞进自己身体里的东西，发出近乎痛苦的满足的叹息。忍者毫无疑问地完完全全是在被他使用，像是这张椅子上附带的一个温热的玩具，被迫一动不动地让机工用屁股操着他，自娱自乐直到失去力气为止。在这之前他不会再亲吻忍者，或者给予抚摸，只会像抓住扶手或者绞紧床单那样抓他身体的任何部分，扯着那些绳索，弄出一些血印子和更深的红痕。这时候没人管忍者想要什么，而这种待遇正是他无法提出却无比想要的。他习惯于想象自己是一件器物而不是一个人，他是某人的刀，是某人的影子，是一切从属着、受役使着、完成着最不可告人的指令的器物。  
然后机工趴在他身上，把手臂环过他的身体绕到椅子背后，熟练地去松开那些绳结，解开他的眼罩，同时仍然紧紧地含着他的阴茎。“来好好操我，”他命令道，把忍者的手拉到自己腰上，一双通红的眼睛像打量猎物的凶兽，却又在他的猎物恭敬地望回去时移开视线，“别让我失望。”  
当然。忍者当然知道怎么做。他会证明自己是个好用的工具，像他每一次做到的那样。当忍者的视力恢复自由的时候，机工反而闭上眼睛不再去看他了。他一边被插着一边握着自己的性器手淫，头用力向后仰，看起来爽得要死在这里。极度的快感让两个人都呻吟起来，然后他在忍者配合的挺动下射出来，精液淋在二人的小腹上。  
忍者以为他会在这时候叫自己停下来，像他经常做的那样，限制自己的快感获取，延迟自己的高潮，能让自己头脑空白许久的一种折磨。但机工没有再命令他，于是他被对方收紧的后穴榨出来，射在对方身体深处的同时，乖巧地喊了一声对方的名字。  
他还会证明另一件事情。不是所有人都能像机工这样用他。他们交换一个短暂的吻，机工从他身上挪开，那一瞬间忍者想对他说点什么，说点什么他们一直都没说的事情。  
但那句话机工是不会说的，忍者自己则不敢说。机工离开之后他去打开饭盒，看到里面摆着一整份寿司。  
不说也挺好，他想道，那东西听起来轻飘飘的，不如不要。

“所以，就因为你背刺推迟到对齐了他的枪管冷却时间，他就要这么虐待你？”  
诗人抓着忍者的手腕，夸张地对着那些勒痕比划，“十二神在上……他真不担心你的手被他折腾废了？”  
“呃……我们知道分寸。”忍者不自在地抓了抓自己的头发，又转过头去看了看不远处的机工。  
他知道那个人的想法，并且愿意用自己的臣服来回应对方焦躁不安的欲望。这样一来，他们就都变得“没有对方就不行”了。


End file.
